villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Matter (Kirby)
"Tough It Out!" ~02 Dark Matter creates monsters and comes out of complete darkness to destroy the entire universe as it believes that if it cannot be happy then no one should. Dark Matter itself is a force to be reckoned with as it takes over the mind of the host almost instantly upon contact. As such, having this power it will aim for the most powerful being that it is closer to, as such, King Dedede. Upon defeat it separates itself to get away, and in doing this is never truly destroyed; but due to so many of the dark monsters failing and running, Dark Matter himself attacks Kirby in Kirby Adventure 3. The monsters that it creates are normally overpowering for anyone to deal with, the monsters are as follows: Dark Matter He is the dark figure behind the main plan in almost all of the games since Dark Nebula was sealed away in a treasure chest. He's very big in size and colored completly white, except for his eye which is blood red. He possesss all of the residents of Popstar and has them all aim for Kirby, the reason for this is because Kirby has been thwarting all of his plots since the first one. He possesses King Dedede because of him being a king, with King Dedede at his disposal he would be able to destroy Kirby or so he thought. King Dedede was defeated and Dark Matter ran away into the sky, leaving Dedede's body. Kirby, after gaining all the love on Popstar uses the Love-love stick to fly to the Hyper Zone, Which is the dimension that Dark Matter created. After defeating 0, Dark Matter teleports into view to fight Kirby himself. After hitting Dark Matter's body enough, the white part releases his eye, which is shown as a bleeding floating eye. After hitting that bleeding eye enough, he vanishes from the Hyper Zone And the Hyper Zone vanishes, but sadly enough for Kirby, Dark Matter got away and then moves on to create 02. Powers ----- Dark Matter's powers are very strange, as they include bleeding on Kirby causing damage, summoning tiny 0's from out of his body to attack Kirby, and ramming into Kirby to cause damage. With these abilities he seems as though he may be simple to beat, but he also has a very high defense which makes up for the lack of the attacks he has; because of this it makes him one of the most feared bosses throuout Kirby history. Dark Matter Trivia ----- *Unlike the other Dark Matter species, Dark Matter himself is the only one out of all of them to randomly attack a planet. The planet he chose was Popstar, the reason must've been because it was beautiful or Kirby's living there. *Dark Matter has been confused among fans as another one of the Dark Matter creatures, making people wonder which is which. *Dark Matter can only be defeated by one thing, love, this means the Dark Matter species in itself has a weakness to love. 0 (Zero) Zero as it is called is a Dark Form that has many powers as such it can read the mind, create copies of itself, and has mastery at swordsmanship. It has one eye as it is a form of Dark Matter. It attempts to destroy Popstar to get rid of one of the many planets that Dark Matter wants to destroy. At first King Dedede attempts to stop the evil himself but is defeated along with Meta Knight, they are both corrupted and taken over by Dark Matter, Kirby eventually frees them later on. He is fought by Kirby then vanishes into the darkness to take on another form named 02. Powers ----- 0 is unlike any of the other species of Dark Matter, he uses a sword to fight, he can still possess, and he also uses a strange form of magic that looks like lightening that is blck coming from his eye. He creates tiny Dark Matter creatures as well, the last ability that is known is that he can predict movements before they are made, making this boss harder than most Kirby bosses. 0 Trivia ----- *For a while it was believed that 0 was behind the whole plot until Dark Matter appeared. *0 is the only Dark Matter species that uses a sword. *0 unlike 02 is very unchivalrous and will attack even when you aren't ready to fight. 02 02 is the final boss of Kirby: The Crystal Shards. He arrives on the planet named Ripple Star, and attempts to steal the Crystal Shard. This crystal can easily destroy any form of Dark Matter, but it must be used in the hands of a good hearted person or else it's power shall not work. 02 commanded Dark Matter forms to destroy the crystal so that the whole universe can be destroyed by Dark Matter. But a fairy named Ribbon takes the crystal to Popstar where Kirby lives. She is chased by Dark Matter forms and gets shot out of the sky by them, thus destroying the crystal and sending Ribbon into Kirby, who was sleeping at the time. Meanwhile a waddle dee, an artist named Adeleine, and King Dedede are all possessed by three Dark Forms. Kirby defeats them and returns them back to their normal selves, they all togather travel other planets gathering Crystal Shards. They then go to Ripple Star which is under control of 02, Kirby fights Miracle Matter, a boss that can transforms into many abilities, and defeats him. 02 then leaves Ripple Star and creates his own planet, named Dark Star, where Kirby fights 02 and defeats him. In the end 02 and a lot of the Dark Matter vanishes in a explosion but still living. Powers ----- Just like every other species of Dark Matter 02 has the power to possess, but his possession powers are so strong that he possessed the whole planet named Ripple Star. Along with that he has the power to create his own planet. His main attack is a little sparkling orb of energy that explodes when out of his eye for a few seconds. With all these power he seems to be a worthy and powerful opponent, as well as chivalrous as he waits for you to gain the crystal power. 02 Trivia ----- *02 is the only Dark Matter species to have wing like structures, these wings help him move faster in the air. *02's physical features are that of an angel, which is complete paradox between Dark Matter species and an angel. *02 cries whenever hit by a crystal power in the eye, the reason for this is that he never feels happiness. *02 apparently takes over all planets but it only truly seen on Ripple Star, how he does this is by sending other Dark Matter species to the other planets. *02's battle song is on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This makes people believe that another 02 like creature shall appear in the future. Dark Nebula For a long time it was believed that Dark Matter controlled everything, until Kirby Squeek Squad. That's when Dark Nebula appeared, he is the ruler of the Underworld and controls all species of Dark Matter. He's the one that had the plan to destroy the universe and destroy all kinds of life. Just like all species of Dark Matter, he feels no emotion but anger and sadness, because of this he feels that the rest of the universe should feel the same as he does. He himself, as well, has the power to possess someone, that someone is named DaRoach, who is a magical wizard. The looks of a being possessed by Dark Nebula are all changed as the body, clothes, eyes, everything turns a dark purple. They have no control over Dark Nebula and cannot have him leave the body unless weakened. Upon possessing DaRoach, Dark Nebula made him more powerful than ever, but left DaRoach's body due to the damage done to it in the end. He takes on the form of a tiny star that floats around, Kirby follows him; and then he then fights Kirby who defeats him and sends him back to the Underworld. Because Dark Nebula was just sent back to the Underworld, this could end out meaning that all species of Dark Matter are still living meaning that further games may have more Dark Matter like bosses. Powers ----- As most Dark Matter are Dark Nebula can possess, but he has other qualities that all Dark Matter species do not, which is the powers of ice, fire, and lightening. These three powers are very powerful and he has no limit to his ability to use them. As well with this his possessions are more powerful than any species of Dark Matter, which he enhances moves and power. With these powers at his disposal he seems as if he is invicible, although with the Triple Star his power may be weakened, he can change the size of his body at will as well. Dark Nebula Trivia ----- *It is noted that Dark Nebula uses Ice, Fire, and Lightening. These three attacks change Dark Nebula's color and have the same colors as the Triple Star; either this may be a coincidence and may be noting that Dark Nebula is connected to The Triple Star in a certain way or it was just created that way. *Meta Knight at one time found the treasure chest that Dark Nebula was sealed in, meaning someone knew about Dark Nebula before then and sealed him in it. Videos kMuXbWHuxO4 9jvEvF2ndBI Gap4lZd5n8c Category:Animated VillainsCategory:Video Game VillainsCategory:Nintendo VillainsCategory:Kirby VillainsCategory:Dark FormsCategory:MonarchsCategory:Cataclysm